


The Fight For Our Love

by SweetlyMischievous



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Hurt Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Obsession, One-Sided Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Protective Hakuba Saguru, Protective Nakamori Aoko, Ran is Out of Character, Spells & Enchantments, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: Just how far are you willing to go to get your crush to like you back? Are you willing to go so far as to use magic and deal will the consequences? Are you willing to do so knowing that you will crush others? Well she is....
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up to you all so you won't get confused in this story Haibara and Hakuba are cousins.

Ran gapes at Shinichi as he told her that he had fallen in love with someone else, this can't be happening to her. After waiting for 2 years for him to return, only to hear that he only saw her as a sister, no this can't be. She must be dreaming, she has to be after, she and Shinichi were meant to be, he couldn't love anyone else than her can he?

"Ran?" 

She snaps out of her deep thought "What did you say?" She asked him again, hoping that she misheard him but to her horror she didn't.

"I don't like you, Ran, I've already fallen in love with someone else, I'm sorry"

She shakes her head in denial as tears ran down her cheeks "No, no, no, no, y-you're just confused Shinichi, you-you love me, I know you do"

Shinichi sighed "I'm sorry Ran but I don't love you as a lover, I only love you as a sister, I'm really sorry Ran"

But instead of accepting that, Ran cups his face still in denial "You love me Shinichi, you know you do, you're-you're just confuse that's it, you're confuse but that's alright Shinichi I love you too, I can wait for you Shinichi, I can, I can"

The detective gives her a sad smile "I'm sorry Ran but I really don't like you, I shouldn't have made you wait for me and I'm really, really sorry for that, you're a beautiful woman Ran, you really are and I know you can find someone that can love you but that someone isn't me Ran, I'm sorry" He gently removes her hands from him before walking away. 

"Shinichi!" Ran called for him as she sank to the ground "Shinichi" She sobs out, why did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? She did everything he asked, she waited for him, she cried for him, yet why can't he love her?! 

As she continued to sob, a woman wearing a black dress approached her, leaning down in front of her "Hello there, why are you crying?" The woman asked her. 

"The guy I like he-he- he doesn't like me back!" Ran cries out, burying her face in her hands, the woman tsked "What a poor dear, you know that was the same thing that happened to my sister" 

"R-Really?" Ran looks at with teary eyes "What-What did she do?"

"Why she took him back of course, she made him realize that she was the one for her, it was amazing really since the last time they talked, the guy she liked told her that he only saw her as a friend but she got passed that and after a few day, the guy was madly in love with her" The woman told the crying teen, mentally smirking as she saw hope coming to her. 

"Really? What did she do?" Ran asked, her tone not hiding just how desperate she was just to get the Shinichi to love her.

The stranger hums, pretending to think about it just to see Ran squirm "Please miss, I need to know, I need him, I don't think I'll be able to without, please" Ran begs her, making her chuckle "Don't worry dear, I'll tell you what my sister did? But answer this for me before I do, how much do love this boy of your?"

"More than my life"

The woman smirked, pulling out a small pouch and handing it to her and letting her open it "Candy?" Ran asked her, confused since what can candy do to make Shinichi love her?

"Even better dear, magical candy, just pop that in your mouth then kiss him, that will make him love you just make sure to do that every day and he will be your forever" The woman instructed her, handing her a business card.

Ran nods pocketing he card, not even bothering to question it's authenticity or the consequences before thanking the woman and setting off to find Shinichi.

* * *

Meanwhile in park, Shinichi released a breath to calm himself down, this was it this was really it, after waiting months to summon up his courage to finally ask him out he was really going to do it now. In just a few minutes, Kaito will arrive and he will finally be official with him, he'll finally be able to call Kaito his and oh did he felt giddy with that.

Haibara, who was standing beside him, cleared her throat "So Kudo-kun, this is it huh, you're finally going to ask Kaito-kun out?"

Shincih nods, straighteng his suit "Yeah but are you sure this suit is okay? Maybe I should do a quick change to my other suit" Shinichi asked her for the fifth time, making Haibara chuckles.

"I doubt it would matter to Kaito-kun what you wear since he's already seen you in much worse condition than you are" She stated looking into her phone "Now smile and ready the flowers, Saguru said they're almost here" Haibara adds shoving the bouquet of roses in his hands. 

Shinichi released a breath _'This is it Shinichi, this is it, don't mess up'_ He thought to himself before turning around to see Ran running to him.

"Shinichi!" Ran calls slightly as little low for her as if she had something in her mouth. She stops in front of him before pulling him into a kiss....

* * *

Kaito hums, skipping as he walked with Saguru "Where did you say they were again Ru?" He asked as they walked through the park to the place where Shinichi and Saguru's cousin Haibara said to meet him.

"You'll see Kaito-kun" Was the blonds only answer, making the magician pout.

"But Ru-chan" Kaito whines like a child, his pout deepening at eye roll he received.

"I told you Kaito-kun we're..." The blond detective froze at the scene in front of them, causing him to look at the direction the other was looking at and gapes, closing and opening his mouth at the sight in front of them. It was Ran cupping Shinichi's face as she kissed him.

'Don't kiss her Shinichi, push her away, please push her way' He thought to himself as tears started to gather in his eyes, his poker face that was usually so strongly in place was now shattered to a million pieces.

Who would blame him? He did have crush on the Heisi Holmes but this is probably his fault for assuming that maybe just maybe the detective return his feelings but... Deep inside Kaito already knew that there was little to no possibility of that since this was he already had Ran. Ran the childhood friend who was always with him through thick and thin. Ran, the tough and beautiful karate champion, the one who Shinichi was coming back too. 

How could he possibly compete with that? 

He was only Kuroba Kaito, the amateur magician and even if he was the phantom theif 1412. Not to mention Mouri Ran was a girl, a real girl that can actually give Shinichi children, he could never do that even if he could pretend to be a girl and at the end of the day he was still a boy. He still couldn't give Shinichi children. 

But still it hurts... Without a doubt it hurts so much because no matter how much he wished he was the one kissing the detective, he wasn't and he doubt he ever will. 

"Kai" 

The call of his best friend beside him snapped him back to reality "Let's go home Ru, please" He mumbles with his voice shaky as he sees Shinichi deepping the kiss by wrapping his arms around Ran's waist

Saguru nods, pulling his friend closer to him to comfort him "It's okay Kai, it's okay" 

With that the two walked off, Kaito feeling drained of his energy and Saguru planning for Shinichi's murder while behind them Shinichi kissed Ran back as Haibara watched them with shook _'What is this?'_ She shakes her head _'Something's not right about this, didn't Kudo say he's in love with Kaito-kun? Whatever's happening I'll get to the bottom of this'_ Haibara thought to herself as she analyzed the two teens making out.

After a minute Shinichi pulls away, picking up the fallen bouquet of roses "Mouri Ran, you have been with me ever since I was little and during that time I find myself falling in love with you, will you make me the happiest man alive by accepting me as your boyfriend?" He asked her with love in his eyes as he offered her the flowers.

Ran smiled, nodding while she accepts the roses "Of course Shinichi, I thought you'd never ask" She pulls him into another kiss, this time with him responding to her kiss immediately.

 _'I guess that woman wasn't lying after all, finally Shinichi, you're mine and now I'm never letting you go'_ She smiles into the kiss as Shinichi deepens it.

_'Never'_


	2. Friends' Fury

Later that day after calling Baaya for a ride, the two teens arrived at Kaito's house with Saguru telling her that he'll be spending the night here. Baaya agrees, her face showing worry for the once lively brunette that was now unusually silent. With that Baaya left, leaving the two teens to enter the Kuroba household.

"Kai?" Saguru called out his name, there as no answer from the magician, he sighed pulling out his phone and dials a number.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Aoko-san, can you come over to Kaito's house? And please bring a tub of ice cream and chocolate with you, Kaito-kun's not doing so well right now" He stated looking at the boy beside him, who was now bowing his head.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second" She answered before ending the call and just as she said, not a minute later, the front door was slammed open "KAITO! Saguru-kun said something's wrong with you!" She arrives at the living room where she spots them "Kaito?"

Aoko sets the ice cream and chocolate on the table before crouching down in front of him "Kaito, is everything alright?"

There was a moment of silence before Kaito launched himself to her, burying his head on her shoulder and pulling her into a hug "Kaito"

"It hurts Aoko, why does it hurt?" He asked her with tears welling in his eyes "I knew that he was never mine to begin with so why does it hurt?" He pulls away "I should be happy right? After all he's finally with Mouri-san now, so why am I feeling like this? Why does it hurts do bad" He sobs out with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Aoko was stunned, after all this was the first time she'd actually seen Kaito cry "It's okay Kaito, let it out, just let it all out alright, okay? You know it's normal to feel sad right now" She rubs his back for comfort.

So he did, for the first time in his life he finally broke down in front of someone, with those someone hugging him back to comfort him. It was hours later that he finally stopped, with his tears having ran out and him feeling numb. Saguru, who was also on the floor, takes him in his arms and sets him on his couch.

"I'm gonna kill that guy" The British Gentleman stated, making Kaito snuggle closer to him and shake her head.

"Please don't Ru, it wasn't his fault, he does doesn't like me"

"But he made you hope! That bastard son of a wench made you hope! He may not like you but that doesn't give him the right to play with your emotions!" Saguru yells causing the smaller teen to flinch.

"Saguru-kun right Kaito, Kudo made you hope, he shouldn't have done that to you, he shouldn't have played with you" She rubs her hand on his back "Now sleep Kaito, you mut be tired because of what happened today"

Kaito nods weakly, snuggling closer the blond and laying his head on the other's heart before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

They sat like that for half an hour just to make sure the the youngest teen was a sleep before speaking "That bastard's going to pay for doing this to him" Aoko stated in a calm yet threatening tone.

"I know, he fooled us into thinking that he actually has feeling for Kaito" Saguru said, thinking at the times Kudo romanced his friend and made romantic gestures to him, the times where the brunette detective went so far as to kiss the magician's forehead and cheek.

"He even managed to get Akako to like him" She remembers the time where Kaito introduced the detective to them almost three months ago, Akako looked him up and down before smiling warmly at him, which was saying something since Akako normally glares at new comers.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Saguru's phone rang, he takes it out of his pocket before answering it "Hey Hakuba!"The blond detective jumps, leaning away from his phone "I heard from Kazuha that Kudo finally asked the question, so how did it go?!" Hattori asked in a cheery tone, oblivious to the angry expression on Aoko's face.

Aoko snatches the phone out of Saguru's hand and ordered him to take the sleeping magician to his bedroom, waiting until the two were out of view before responding to the detective "OI HATTORI! TELL THAT WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT YOU CALL A GREAT DETECTIVE TO GO FUCK HIMSELF WHILE HE STILL CAN BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I AM GOING TO CASTRATE HIM YOU HEAR ME! I WILL CASTRATE THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" She yells into the phone.

"N-Nakamori-san, what happened? Why do you want to castrate Kudo? What did he do now?" 

"YOU ASK HIM! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, TELL HIM THIS!" She yells at him before pausing "I will never forgive him for doing this to Kaito and when I see him, he is dead meat" She adds is a bone chilling tone, making Hattori swallow in fear on the other side of the phone before ending the call before he could respond to her.

"I take it the call went well?" Saguru asked her, sitting back on the couch.

"Fine but what about Kaito, did he wake up?"

The blond shakes his head "No, lucky right? Since Kaito is usually a very light sleeper, I guess what happened earlier really did wear him out" He sighed "Maybe I should stay here for a few days, just to make sure he's alright"

Aoko nods in agreement since she couldn't be here all the time for her childhood friend "Yeah, you should"

"Aoko, Ru?" The soft voice of Kaito called, making then snap their attention to the top of the stairs where a half awake Kaito was standing.

"Kaito, I thought you were sleeping" Aoko said as Saguru stood from the couch and went up the stairs.

The youngest teen wraps his arms around himself "Cold, I don't like cold"

"That's okay, Dove, now why don't we return to bed huh?" Saguru said, putting his hand on the other's shoulder and begins to steer him back to him room.

"But what about, Aoko?" Kaito asked softly but luckily she heard.

Aoko stands up from the couch "It's okay Kaito, I was about to go back home anyways, I placed the ice cream in the freezer if you want some!" She yells as she placed the melted ice cream inside the fridge before exiting the house, locking the door as she goes.

While in Kaito's room, Saguru sets the sleepy teen on the bed and walking to his closet" Do you still have the clothes I left here the last time I slept over?" He asked, looking into the closet. 

"Bottom left" Kaito mumbles cocooning himself with with blankets as the blond strips himself of his clothes and putting on his clean pair of clothes from Kaito's closet. 

Saguru returns to the bed, laying down beside the magician before Kaito cuddles closer to him "Good night, Dove" He pressed a kiss on the smaller forehead as he falls asleep to the security that the detective provided. 

Saguru looks down on the sleeping teen, it was almost surreal to think that not one year ago the brunette despised him. In fact he himself sometimes doubt that this was real because of the walls the other had that kept all from seeing how he really feels but after the Nightmare Heist everything changed. He still shudders at the thought of that particular heist because of the effect it had on his friend. 

But it brought them together, at the death of Nightmare in the heist brought Kaito to blame himself for the thief's death even though he tried to safe him. Saguru still remembered the pale face of the magician, the terrified look on his face with tears in his eyes as if the scene was replaying again and again in front of him.

He remembered just how terrified Kaito was that moment, flinching at his touch but sinking in his comforting embrace. Up to this moment Saguru still wondered what would have happened is he didn't decide to check on the magician after the heist, if he didn't go against his morals and forced the front door of the Kuroba household open. 

He shakes his head at that thought, not wanting to dwell in that nightmarish scenario but after that night he began to discover many thing about the mischievous magician. One of those this is that Kaito was a very cuddly person specially at night when his mind would run wild with all his insecurities and when he felt any sort of discomfort.

That made rumors in their school spread like wild fire since now that they were friends, Kaito would often sit on Saguru's lap through classes and would also sometimes fall asleep there. It wasn't that Saguru minded how touchy the brunette was, it was just Kaito being the touchy person he is, got the attention of his parents and so resulted to him explaining his relationship with Kaito.

Which, despised popular belief, was only friendship. Saguru felt no romantic feeling for Kaito, he felt platonic love or even brotherly love for the magician. In fact he did have his eye on a certain detective from Osaka but now that this happened, Saguru couldn't help but be turned off since the Osaka detective did play a part in making Kaito believe Kudo's lies.

The blond detective sighed, pressing a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead as he wraps his arms around him and welcomed the dreamless sleep. It was hours later did he woke up to the sound of Kaito's alarm clock, he groans, untangling himself from the other teen to turn it off.

Kaito yawns, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up "Morning Ru"

"Good morning to you too, Dove" Saguru greeted, ruffling the other's hair as he stands up from the bed "So what do you want for breakfast?"

The sleepy brunette shrugs "I don't now, I usually just go to Aoko for breakfast really plus I don't really think that I have anything to eat in the fridge" he stated making the older teen tsked.

"Seriously Kaito, you need to take care of yourself more, now come on, let's get breakfast at Aoko's"

"But I am taking care of myself and you're the one to talk, which one of us again do all nightsers on a regular basis" Kaito pouts, crossing his arms looking like a small pouting child instead of the seventeen year old he is.

The detective pursed his lips "Touché"

"KAITO! SAGURU-KUN! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!" The voice of Aoko calls them from her balcony.

With that, the two teens exited Kaito's room and made their way out of his house, then inside the Nakamori household, where the inspector was reading the morning newspaper "Good morning Kaito-kun, Hakuba-kun" He greeted, not bothering to look up from the news paper.

"Good morning, Keibu" Kaito greeted back, bouncing to a seat at the table while Saguru sat beside the magician before greeting "Good morning, Nakamori-keibu"

Aoko sets the last dish for breakfast down on the table before sitting down beside her father "Itadakimasu!" They stated before beginning to eat the meal in front of them. After the meal, Nakamori-keibu excused himself from the table, leaving the three teens at the table.

Aoko snapped her fingers, remembering something from last night "Saguru-kun" She stands up and picks up a black bag on the couch and hands it the blond "Baaya gave this to me last night, she told me to give it to in the morning"

Saguru looks inside the bag, pulling out a note and reads it aloud "Saguru, I figured that you would stay a few day at Kaito-kun's house, so I opted to bring you clothes for three days, please pass my regards to Kaito-kun"

Kaito raised his eyebrow "You're staying?"

Saguru nods, stuffing the note back into the bag "Of course, I'm not leaving you alone in your time of need Kaito" He stated putting his hand on the youngest's shoulder "You're my friend Kai and I always do anything to help my friends"

"Thank you, Ru" He grins at the blond before shifting his attention to the wall clock " Well look at the time, doesn't it just fly when you're having fun?" That made both of his friends turn their attention to the wall clock and pale at the time.

The British Gentleman cursed making Kaito snicker "My, my Ru, swearing? That's not very gentlemanly on you" He teased as the blond only rolled his eyes at his childish antics "Haha, very funny, Kaito, very funny" Saguru said dryly before adding "Now how about we shower and get dressed already? Before we become late for school" The other teens nod in agreement.

With that Aoko gathered the plates and placed them on the skin to be washed later on before going to her room and showering while Saguru and Kaito returned to the Kuroba household and went into different bathrooms to shower. After the ten minute shower, they dressed into their uniform waited outside of the Nakamori household for Aoko to come out.

With everything complete, the three students begin their walk to their school, where after almost 30 minutes of walking they arrived and slump down on their seats but for Kaito could even open up his phone. Akako walks to him and slams her hand on his desk, drawing the attention of both Aoko and Saguru to them "We need to talk, Kuroba-kun" She stated in a serious tone.

"Now" 


End file.
